The present invention relates to a ball and socket joint assembly for a wide range of applications, comprising a two-piece bearing set that engages a head of a ball stud when retained within a socket under a compression pre-load.
Ball and socket joints are used in a variety of applications, including rack and pinion inner tie rod socket assemblies, steering knuckles, drag links, and connecting rod assemblies. Such joints typically include a cylindrical socket member adapted to receive a bearing together with a head of a ball stud. The bearing reduces the amount of friction between the socket and the head of the ball stud while frequently adapting for looseness between the stud and socket members resulting from wear.
Such joints have been subject to many disadvantages, however. Assembly is difficult. Typically, the stud head must be forced into the bearing, and in turn the bearing forced into the socket. Cracked bearings result during assembly, particularly when very rigid, stiff, inelastic materials are used. To reduce such cracks, slots are often required within the bearing itself. Load distribution on such slotted bearings during operation typically results in undesirable wear between the various components. Further, the bearings of such joints can adapt for only limited wear, resulting in joint failure as stud head rotating torque decreases and axial end play increases.